Zyor 'Tanadee
Zyor 'Tanadee for most of his life, his name was changed to Zyor 'Tanadai once he became a Swordsmen, as was tradition.He was a Sangheili Zealot and a Swordsmen notably in charge of guarding the map room on Installation 04 from the Humans. His battles include the Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience, the first attack on Harvest, the battle of Hat Yai, the Liberation of Harvest, The Attack on Arcadia, the Battle of Jericho VII, the Battle of New Constantinople, The Siege of Paris IV, the Fall of Reach, and Installation 04. History Early Life From a young age, Zyor was constantly the best in his keep. His maternal-uncle, Zarak 'Tanadee, taught him to use an energy sword with a wooden replica. It was Zyor's dream to become a Swordsmen. The Kaidon of his Sangheili state bragged about him to other Kaidons, stating that Zyor would indeed become a Swordsmen. All attempts to take his life were thwarted using the wooden energy sword replica, and later, a metal one, both sharpened to be nearly as lethal as the real thing. Death of Zarak In 2511, Zyor's maternal-uncle, Zarak, was murdered by an assassin that also tried, and failed, to take Zyor's life. He hunted down the murderers family, and killed them all in a fair and honorable duel. He would not kill his victims in their sleep as the assassin had done to Zarak. Realizing now that the only one who was able to mentor him in the way of the sword had gone, he decided it was time to join the Covenant military. Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience and First Promotion As a the youngest Sangheili Minor at the time, he assisted the Covenant in putting down the Unggoy in the Sixteenth Unggoy disobedience, under the command of the then-current Arbiter, Ripa 'Moramee. During the battle, he was promoted to Major, one of the fastest promotions in the history of the Covenant. He fought briefly in the fight as a major, but the battle had ended all too soon for him. He had not reached his goal of 200 kills. He had only attained 178. Still, this was the second greatest kill count in the war, only behind Ripa 'Moramee. The liberation of Harvest and Second Promotion In 2526, The liberation of Harvest began. While UNSC forced were scattered, the Covenant staged an assault on Alpha Base in the northern polar regions of Harvest. The base was destroyed by the Covenant, and Zyor and his lance pulled out of Alpha Base only minutes before UNSC forces retook the base. Zyor was one of the key factors in the battle. Amassing 30 kills, the highest of the battle, he was promoted to an ultra. At this time in the war, Zyor had attained 1,561 recorded kills. The Siege of Paris IV and Final Promotion Zyor would see much action between the Liberation of Harvest and the Fall of Reach, but none as influential on his career as the Siege of Paris IV. Partway through the battle, their Zealot Field Master was shot and killed by UNSC forces, along with the rest of Zyor's lance. Despite it being against tradition, Zyor saw no choice but to pick up the fallen Zealot's energy sword. He killed 50 UNSC soldiers with only the sword and his plasma rifle. Upon return to his fleet, he relayed his story to his superiors. Despite being skeptical as to the validity of his story, the Council accepted it, and promoted Zyor to the rank of Zealot, and bestowed upon him the title of Swordsmen. That night, he prayed to the Gods to tell his dead maternal-uncle of the news. The Fall of Reach During the Fall of Reach, Zyor face a problem. Many of his Subordinates were speaking heresy against the Prophets. As the biggest battle the Jiralhanae had ever been in, the Sangheili council pleaded that the Jiralhanae have a greatly diminished part in the battle. The Prophets agreed, but had still let the Jiralhanae take over the Human city, New Alexandrea, with out notifying the Sangheili. But Zyor new there had to be a good reason for this, and asserted his knowledge to his subordinates numerous times. One subordinate initiated a fight with Zyor, ending in the other Sangheili's demise. He was present at the ship-breaking yards at Aszod and served under Field Marshal Vanaka 'Warikee. When the Human ship, The Pillar of Autumn, escaped Reach, he got aboard a Covenant vessel and followed it to the halo, Installation 04. Installation 04 The very moment the Covenant had located the map room, he and other Covenant ground forces were deployed. He was tasked with guarding the map room from the Humans. Eventually, a large Human covered from head to toe in green armored walked down the ramp to the entrance of the map room. As soon as he saw him, Zyor locked the door. He watched as the Sangheili and Unggoy on the other side were slaughtered by the Human from a window on the door. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he could not open the door and kill the human. He had his orders. He watched the Human walk out of the room, and just waited at the locked door. After about an hour, however, the door unlocked, and when he went to lock the door again, it would not shut. He realized that the Human had done it. He called in extra Covenant forced, including Lekgolo, to guard the map room. Satisfied, he walked into the corridor leading to the map room, leaving the door unguarded. After a while, he came back to the door. He heard a firefight going on behind in, inside the map room. He knew the Human had walked in the door while he had been away. He waited, because he knew he was standing next to the only exit. The Human would eventually come. And he did. Zyor ran at him, and lunged with his sword. He missed, and the Human stuck him with a plasma grenade. He prayed to the Gods, and ran at the Human as fast he could, hoping to kill the Human in the blast that would inevitably kill him, too. He never found out if it worked. Category:Sangheili